Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ren Amamiya
Note: This was original Nero Vs Kurumi Tokisaki. However, after losing considerable amount of motivation, for that particular battle. I have decided to rename the battle to Kurumi Tokisaki Vs Ren Amamiya as I have more motivation for this fight instead. Description Date A Live Vs Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5. These two high school teen are wanted criminals with a very unique power. Will the Spirit Assassin devour the Phantom Thief, or will Ren change the heart of Kurumi. DBX It was bright. Beautiful colored as a Palace stood there with flower blooming with beauty. The place looked to be fight for a king, and there very well may be a king in there. However, among the Palace is a girl with long, black hair usually tied in uneven twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. She walked further through the Palace as the slight wind blew through her orange and black frills dress. On her head, she wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck. Cue: The Days When My Mother Was Here - Persona 5 Soundtrack The young gothic lolita was confused, no she was disoriented. The young gothic lolita proceeded through the palace for quite some time as she hasn’t found much of a clue on where she is except that she’s in a castle. The young girl hummed in disappointment as she kept wandering through the palace as she hoped she would come across something, or someone to help her with her finding a way out. She tried using her shadow dimension to leave this place, but she ended up coming back to same place she ended up trying to leave. She realized it was either that this place is messing with her powers to leave, or someone is capable of suppressing her power to leave.Either way, the young gothic lolita told herself that she is gonna find a way out, but she just has to keep searching. She didn’t care how long it was going to take, she will make sure to find a way out. ---- On the other side of the Palace Confused, and also disoriented a male with wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes kept wandering through the area as he never suspected to be wearing this outfit, the outfit he wears is a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black jogger-style pants, brown-black winklepickers , and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a black and white, birdlike domino mask. The man dressed like a thief shrugged off the fact he was back in an outfit he was only able to wear when he was in the place called the Metaverse. Not allowing it to bother him, he wandering through the palace, and was quite surprised when he realized things he has encountered before called Shadows have no appeared since the moment he got here. Maybe it was fluke, maybe not? Either way he only thought of one thing, and that was that he needs to find a way out of this place. (Music Stop) After a few moment of walking, the black-haired boy found an area where could assume was the palace’s entrance. Looking around, he still found no sign of any shadows. He cracks a slight smile as he didn’t think it would’ve been this easy on getting out especially since he didn’t have his teammates with him as he’s alone in the palace, or so that’s what he wanted to believe. BANG! A loud gunshot emanate through the area as the young man dressed like a thief stopped in his tracks. Wide-eyed, and shocked, the young man turned around to see the other girl who happened to be trapped here. If the thief took a glance at the gothic lolita, and notice she was somewhere around his age. The young black-haired girl cracked a smile as she held her flintlock pistol towards the young black-haired boy who stood, calmly as he looked at her. “Well not everyday I see someone dressed as a thief. However, you’re the only sign of life that has been here, so far.” The young gothic lolita kept her gun pointed towards the thief. “You must have answers about this place, and how to leave.” “So, but I can’t answer your questions as even I am not sure where I am.” The young black-haired boy didn’t seem phased by the gun being pointed towards, however, he wasn’t gonna let someone stand in his way of finding a way out of here. “Maybe we can figure out a way out of here together. I’m Ren, Ren Amamiya.” “Kurumi, Kurumi Tokisaki.” Both Kurumi and Ren had introduced themselves, however, Nightmare had strange vibes coming from him.’I can feel his spirit energy, and its colossal compared to anything I’ve ever felt. It’s almost like casts a shadow on Shido’s spirit energy...Well if his spirit energy is this big, then I’ll devour him, for his spirit energy.’ “Hey umm..are you -” The leader of the Phantom Thieves was cut off as he heard, and saw the gunfire. Evading each and everyone of the bullets Ren stood six meters away from Kurumi as he ripped off his mask. Nightmare raised an eyebrow, but that grew into slight shock, and horror as she saw a being manifest behind the Phantom Thief. Cue: Time to Make History - Persona 4 Golden Soundtrack “Arsene!” Arsene, the pillager of twilight had appeared behind Ren as he kept a stirn look with a cocky smirk on his face as he pulled out a combat knife, and got ready for a fight. Kurumi smiled darkly as she points her musket, and flintlock pistol towards the Phantom Thief as this became a battle of Spirits and Personas. HERE WE GOOO! BANG! BANG! BANG! Three shots were fired as Ren maneuvered out of the way, and pulled out a gun of his own as he fired three shots. Kurumi evaded each of the bullets fired from the Persona-User. Nightmare smirked sadistically as she kept firing bullets from her guns. It was then that Ren ripped the mask off from his face as Arsene manifested once again. “Sukunda!” Words yelled out of the leader of the Phantom Thieves mouth as green aura came around Kurumi as she raised an eyebrow. Ren pulled out his pistol as he fired three more shots from his gun as Nightmare attempted to evade. However, her expression came of shock and slight horror as she realized that she gradually became slower. Three bullets his the Astral Dress which Kurumi wore as they bounced off. The Leader of the Phantom Thieves looked shocked as his bullets bounced off the dress. Nightmare smirked once again as this time clones appeared out of nowhere. Ren looked more shocked as he quickly tore the mask off his face and summoned a different Persona. A beautiful man who’s beauty would even make gods awe at its beauty manifested. He beared six wings, two horns that stick out of his head, and cloth that wrapped around him. Notably, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves had summoned Lucifer. “Lucifer, Heat Riser.” Words left yelling left Ren as he multi-colored aura burst around him as he felt his strength, speed, and durability increase. Kurumi and her clones were firing bullets non-stop towards the Leader of the Phantom Thieves as he kept avoiding each of the bullets. Nightmare slightly gritted her teeth as she realized her bullets weren’t even hitting her target. Ren smirked slightly as he rushed towards on of the clones, and slashed her throat. The clone dreamed lifeless as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves immediately had to go back to evading the bullet hell he was partaking in, for survival. Kurumi had advised one of the clones to activate City of Devouring Time as Ren immediately began to feel weaken for some reason. “The hell?” Was all Ren could manage to say as he was bombarded by bullets as he take heavy amount of damage. Tearing off the mask once again, the ultimate person of his fortune arcana, Lakshmi has manifested as the Leader of the Phantom Thieves had now cast Diarahan on himself. “He can heal himself?” Kurumi was slightly taken back as she realized that he wasn’t gonna be an easy person to take down. Ren quickly tore off his mask as Daisoujou manifested behind as he used Spirit Drain to steal some of Nightmare’s spirit energy. The Leader of the Phantom Thieves had quickly done it three more times as he felt a decent amount of restoration of his SP. Ren kept on the defensive as he kept evading the bullets. Realizing he’s an disadvantage, the Leader of the Phantom Thieves quickly jumps back, and runs up the stairs, and through the hallway as he being tagged by the clones. Ren stopped in his tracks as he looked around to see that he’s been surrounded by the Kurumi clones, however, he doesn’t know which one is the real one. The Leader of the Phantom Thieves tore off his mask as the demon Girimehkala manifested. Ren smirked as he quickly casts Marakunda. The clones were now confused at what happened, however, when Ren spoke the words ‘Swift Strike’ SHOCK! SCHLICK! All of the clones that surrounded the Leader of the Phantom Thieves were torn apart from the attack as disintegrated. Ren began to feel like he gained all of his strength back, although it was unknown to him that one of those clones were the one where was weakening him through the ability of City of Devouring Time. Kurumi herself was shocked that he was able to easily dispatched her clones, however, she’s taken notice that everytime those being manifested, her opponent had taken off his mask. She thought that they can only be summoned if he tears of his mask, so she’s gonna have to figure out how to stop him from doing that. (Music Stop) The Leader of the Phantom Thieves and Nightmare had looked towards each other, for a couple of moments. Ten seconds at max as Ren nowed ran off. More clones appeared before Kurumi as she had each of her clones go to different direction of the Palace to cut the Leader of the Phantom Thieves off. Who are you rooting for? Kurumi Tokisaki (Date A Live) Ren Amamiya (Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 5) Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs